Poison
by Tenemur
Summary: After Lisanna's return, Natsu has been too distracted to go on a mission with Lucy. In order to pay rent, Lucy decides to go on a job on her own. However, she didn't realize the difficulty of the mission. Lucy gets hurt. What will happen when the poison from a rare monster infects her brain? Will she survive without her team? New chapters frequently posted. I do not own Fairy Tail.
1. Chapter 1

**Lucy's POV**

I walked into the guild. Again, everyone was crowding around Lisanna. I tried to get Natsu's attention, but his eyes were glued to Lisanna as she told yet another story about her adventures in Edolas. Thankfully, there was one person from our team that was not in the middle of the chaos.

I walked over to Erza as she was eating strawberry cake. "Erza, have we decided on a job yet?"

She didn't look up at me from her cake. "No, Natsu and Grey want to hang around here longer to catch up with Lisanna. We'll probably go on one next week or so."

My shoulders slumped. I went over to the calendar that was by the request board. Next week would be too late. My rent was due that week. I looked over at Natsu and decided that I needed to talk to him. He always made sure that we went on enough missions in the month to cover my rent. This month I was short by a lot. I was looking at all the jobs on the board. However, when I looked back, Natsu was gone.

I groaned into the empty guild hall. Then, I saw Mira cleaning up. I ran up to the counter and leaned over to get her attention. "Hey Mira. Did you see where Natsu went?"  
She looked up and smiled softly. "I think he went home, but I don't know-"

"Thanks Mira!" I said and ran out. I needed to talk to him as soon as possible.

I ran to Natsu's house on the outside of town. I walked up to the door ready to knock when I heard laughing. I paused before I knocked and listened.

"Lisanna, stop that." Natsu yelled as he laughed.

_Wait. Lisanna is here?_ I thought. Absentmindedly, I lowered my hand and continued to listen.

"Come on, Natsu. You can't blame me for making fun of you. You make it so easy." Lisanna laughed from inside.

I took a step back ready to leave, but when I turned around a blue exceed was flying in front of me.

"Hi Lucy. What brings you here?" Happy asked.

"Oh, uh, I came to ask Natsu when we'd be able to go on another mission, but he seems busy." I smiled even though I felt numb.

Happy frowned. "Natsu can't go on a mission with you right now. We're going on a mission with Lisanna tomorrow. It will probably take a couple of days so we can go on one next week if you want." Happy explained.

My eyes widened. He was going on a mission with Lisanna, but what about our team? What about me? I turned around and walked away. I heard Happy calling my name, but I kept walking. I made my way back to the guildhall and I didn't stop there. I went straight to the board. I saw a job that read "Catch Wanted Criminal." I took it. I didn't read the description. I walked past Mira on my way out the door.

"Lucy? Are you okay?" She asked.

I didn't stop or look at her. "I'm taking job number 334. I'll be back in a couple of days."

With that, I went to my apartment, packed up my stuff and left on the first train out of town.


	2. Chapter 2

**Natsu's POV**

Natsu walked into the guildhall after his mission with Lisanna. He still hadn't gone home and his pack was still strapped to his back. He needed food and to pick a fight with a certain ice wizard.

Without a care in the world, he sat down at the bar and told Mira what he wanted to eat. Once he found Grey and Erza sitting at a table, he decided to head over to them.

"Hey Erza, Grey," but they didn't even look up at them. His smile faded. "Is something wrong?"

Neither of them spoke. Natsu was starting to get worried when Mira came up behind him with his food.

"They're just worried. We all are." Mira said.

Natsu tilted his head, confused. "What about?"

Mira was smiling, but he could tell that she was really worried as well. "Lucy took a job a few days ago. Originally, it was just a simple job. There was a thief stealing from shops all around Imlay City so they put a job out for someone to catch him. But right after she took it, I got a call about the job changing. Apparently, they found out that the thief was a dark wizard and probably a member of a dark guild that was said to be around that location. So far we haven't heard from Lucy."

Natsu's eyes widened. "Has anyone gone to check on her? Why is everyone just sitting around?"

Grey spoke up. "Cause Makarav said to give her some time." Natsu turned to him. "He said the job was for three days. If we haven't heard from her on the fourth day, then we could go after her. He said to have faith in our teammate."

But why did she go by herself? Why wouldn't she wait to go with her team? Natsu thought.

Natsu sat and ate his food, but he couldn't stop thinking about Lucy. He couldn't understand what might have been going through her head. When he was done with his food, he started to walk out of the guildhall.

Grey yelled at him. "Natsu, where are you going?"

Natsu turned around and yelled back at Grey. "I'm going to get Lucy!"

Grey got into Natsu's face. "Did you really not just hear me through that thick skull, you lizard?"

"Both of you sit down." Erza said. "We're all worried, but we haven't heard anything bad in the papers. We have to assume everything is going okay."

Natsu realized that she was right. He just stood there and was trying to figure out what to do when a hand rested on his shoulder. He turned to face Lisanna.

"Everything's going to be okay Natsu. I'm sure she's-" Lisanna was cut off by a loud bang at the front door of the guild hall.

We both turned to see Loki leaning against the door frame covered in blood. Natsu's eyes wandered lower to see the bloody person in his hands. Natsu didn't even register who it was until his eyes settled on the pink Fairy Tail emblem on her hand.

"Help… her…" Loki said as he began to disappear.

Natsu flung forward as Loki disappeared and Lucy fell towards the ground. Natsu caught her just in time. He looked down at her pale face as tears began to stream from his wide eyes. Someone was yelling at him. He barely understood what was going on as Natsu was being pushed up the stairs to the infirmary carrying the injured girl.


	3. Chapter 3

**Natsu's POV**

Natsu paced in the hallway. He didn't know what happened or if Lucy was going to be okay. Porlyusica, Juvia, and Wendy have been in there for what seemed like hours. Every now and then he would hear Lucy cry out in pain. Natsu would have barged in there, but Freed put up a barrier that prevented him from entering. So he paced. People tried to ask him how Lucy was, but he ignored them. Finally, he stopped moving when Grey stepped in front of him.

Natsu raised his fist. "What do you want, Frostbite?"

"I want you to stop pacing. You're making me dizzy." Grey said.

Natsu lowered his fist. "I'm sorry. I just don't know if she is okay and I don't understand why she would have gone alone."

"It's simple." Erza said. Natsu looked up and noticed for the first time that there were other people waiting outside the door. "She probably needed rent money. It's not like we went on very many jobs before Edolas."

"But why wouldn't she talk to me about it?!" Natsu yelled at no one in particular.

"She asked me when we were going on another job. I told her it wouldn't be for at least a week." Erza said.

Mira chimed in as well. "I know she was looking for you, but then she came back jobbed a flyer and left."

"But why-" Natsu started, but he heard a little sniffle from behind him.

He turned around to see Happy crying. "Uh, I saw Lucy outside our place. She said she wanted to talk to you about going on a mission, but I said that we were already going on one with Lisanna. Did Lucy leave because of me?"

Carla flew over and hugged him. "Of course not, Tom cat."

Finally the door opened and Juvia walked out. Natsu got so excited that he forgot about the barrier and ran right into it. His heart broke when he saw Lucy on the other side. She was bandaged up and she seemed to be in a lot of pain. Natsu looked at Porlyusica and was about to speak, but she raised her hand.

"Freed drop the barrier, we need to speak with Natsu alone." She said. Freed listened to her and Natsu walked inside, never taking his eyes off of Lucy.

"How is she?" Natsu asked.

Porlyusica shook her head. "Not good. Whatever attacked her had a type of poison in it's claws that I have only ever seen once. If caught in time, a healer would be able to treat the infected area. But if its not, it acts as a parasite. It quickly makes its way into the brain and starts to eat it away. The answer is in the eyes. The infection starts there and the person will go blind before the pain starts to set in."

Natsu's eyes widened. "But you caught it in time right? She's gonna be fine, right?"  
Wendy walked forward. She seemed to be acting strong, but Natsu could see the tears in her eyes. "Natsu, Lucy is already blind."

Natsu didn't understand what she was saying. "What?"

Wendy looked at Porlyusica and only continued speaking after Porlyusica nodded. "Lucy is already blind. The infection has spread to her brain and its only a matter of time before she's going to start to feel the pain. But… there is a way to save her. We can do a spell to link her brain with someone else's. It will stop the poison and basically cause it to reverse itself as her physical wounds heal. Once she is completely healed. The link will fade."

"Okay. Link her to me." Natsu said without hesitation.

"You don't fully understand, boy." Porlyusica rubbed her nose. "There are consequences to a spell like this. You will need to be by her side at all times. If you get too far away, the link won't work. The poison will continue its course."

Natsu nodded. "I can do that."

"There is one more thing," Wendy said. "The link basically causes you two to share a brain. You'll be able to hear each other's thoughts."

Natsu nodded. He didn't care what he had to do. He wasn't able to protect her the first time. He wanted to be able to protect her now. Porlyusica and Wendy did the spell. It took forever and it hurt. Natsu felt like electricity was shooting through his brain. When it was finally over, he rested in a chair next to Lucy. But with how exhausted he was, he fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lucy's POV**

I felt like I was floating. Every now and then I would feel pain surge through my body. I slowly started to wake up and could hear people talking around me. I tried to open my eyes to see where I was, and when I did, I saw nothing but darkness.

_Where am I? What's going on? _I thought.

I started to sit up, but pain engulfed my lower body. I let out a cry of pain. Then everything came back to me: Natsu, Lisanna, the mission, and that creature. I wanted to yell, but something started calming me down.

There was a small noise near me and it started to calm down. It was soft snores that were barely audible. It sounded like Natsu.

"Natsu?" I called out.

There was a small voice in my head that wasn't my thoughts. _Lucy? Did she say my name?_

"Natsu," I said again.

"Lucy!" It was Natsu. I wanted to cry. "You're awake. How are you feeling?"

I reached my hands out trying to feel for something around me, but it felt like a bed. "I'm in a lot of pain, but I'm alive, I think. Where are we? Why is it so dark?"

"Um, you… Um," Natsu started. _How do I tell Lucy she's blind? How do I explain any of this? _A voice in my head said again. "Let me go get Porlyusica. She'll be able to explain and give you more pain meds."

_I didn't like the sound of that. _I thought before letting myself relax against the pillow.

I heard movement and I tensed until I heard a voice. "Lucy?" It was Lisanna. "Do you want some water or food? Mira had me bring you some."

_Of course it was Lisanna. If Natsu was here, then of course she would be to. _I thought.

_What does that mean?_ The voice said again.

I ignored it. _I'm hearing voices. I'm going crazy. _I assumed.

"Lucy?" Lisanna said again.

"No, I'm fine." I said.

Finally, Porlyusica came in, helped me sit up, and started explaining my injuries to me. It sounded a lot worse than what I was thinking. When she finished, I forced myself to sit up some.

"So am I going to be blind forever?" I asked, nervous about the answer.

"No," Wendy said next to me. She's been holding my hand the entire time and I really appreciated it. "The linking spell will eventually help heal your brain."

"So you linked my brain with someone else's? What does that mean? Who did you link me you?" I asked.

"Well..." Wendy started and I started to get a bad feeling.

Porlyusica's irritation with people was starting to set in. "You're linked with Natsu. It means that you two are stuck together until you're completely healed, otherwise the spell won't work. It also means that you two will be able to hear each other's thoughts. Ugh. I'm going to leave now. I gave Wendy all of the instructions if you need me call me, but don't call me."

I felt my face get extremely hot. _Natsu! Natsu's in my head?! _I thought.

"Yeah…" I heard Natsu from his chair next to my bed. "Sorry. I didn't know how to tell you that, but it won't be any different. I usually sleep at your place anyway."

_Oh gods... _I screamed in my head. _All of my thoughts? He'll be able to hear all of them. No, correction. He's been able to hear my thoughts since I woke up._ _I need to stop thinking!_

_Why is Lucy freaking out? _Natsu thought.

I heard movement and I was starting to hate that I couldn't see. Suddenly, a person's arms were around me. They were followed by more arms. I had no idea who it was. I put my arms around them both. I felt a naked back and a set of armor.

"Lucy! I'm so happy your alive. We were all so worried about you. When I saw you at the door, I thought you were dead." Erza cried.

"Yeah. What happened out there? The only thing we heard on the news was that a building was caught on fire." Grey said.

I flinched. "Um." I could see images from the memories in my head and I tried not to think about it so that Natsu wouldn't see it. "I found the wizard. He kinda turned out to be a dark wizard, and he set me up to think that I caught him." I told them. I couldn't see their faces. I really hated being blind. "Uh, the entire dark guild ended up being there. They mumbled something about me messing up their plans and a creature attacked me."

"But why did you go by yourself?" Erza asked.

_I can't tell them. _I thought. "I didn't think about it. It seemed like a mission I could handle. Plus, you all seemed preoccupied."

_Why can't you tell us the truth? _Natsu asked.

I ignored it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lucy's POV**

With one last hug, Erza and Grey finally left the room. I could see being blind was something I would need to get used to. _What will I do until then?_

"Don't worry, Lucy. I'm here for you." Natsu said. I could hear him get up from his chair and walk towards me.

Then there's that. I signed. "This is going to get really annoying." I looked up to where I thought Natsu was. "Do we really have to be stuck like this for a month?"

"Well, yeah, it's the only way for your brain to heal properly. I have to admit. It's pretty weird." I could hear him smiling, which made me smile in return.

I was starting to feel better after the pain meds Porlyusica gave me. I was about to move the covers off of me when I stopped."So, how bad are my clothes? I know I got… scratched. I should really go home and change." I told Natsu.

I moved so that I was on the edge of the bed, but the world started spinning with the small movement. I felt a pair of hands touch my forearms and it helped the spinning feeling decrease.

"You should really stay in bed Lucy," Natsu said sounding worried. _Wow, her wounds are worse than I thought._ I felt Natsu tense under my fingertips. "I mean there not that bad. You'll get better soon."

Natsu was no longer smiling. I could hear it. Even if he was physically smiling, he was faking it. Natsu let go of me and I could hear rustling, but I didn't know what was going on.

"I don't want to be here, Natsu. I want to be home. I don't like the feeling that anyone can just come into the infirmary. I just… I just want my home so that I can heal without having to worry about who's in my surroundings." I confessed. I was starting to feel overwhelmed and frustrated.

I felt something being draped something over my shoulders. When I smelled Natsu's warm scent on the fabric, I realized it was his long jacket he always wore. He grabbed my arms and guided them around his neck. Then he pulled me onto his back. I let out a gasp from a sharp pain in my leg. Natsu adjusted and it felt better.

"Come on, Lucy. Let's take you home." Natsu said as he exited the room and started down the stairs.

It shocked me that he was actually taking me home. I felt us stop once we got to the ground floor. Someone's hand softly stroked my hair. I tensed up, unsure of whose hand it was. Natsu felt it and turned around.

"Mirajane, you can't do that! You have to let her know it's you before you touch her. She's blind so she can't see you." Natsu raised his voice as he talked.

I could hear Mira's breath catch. '_Natsu, you idiot!'_ "Don't worry, Mira." I said trying to calm her down. "It's okay. You just startled me, which scared Natsu. We haven't gotten used to the link yet." I explained to her.

"Okay. Well, I'm glad to see you smile again, Lucy. Is Natsu taking you home already? Aren't you still hurt?" Mira said, but I could tell she was still shaken up from Natsu snapping at her.

"Yeah, I'm starting to feel a lot better and I figured I would head home. It will be a little easier being blind if I know where everything is." I told her.

'_Liar,' _Natsu thought.

"Okay, well, take this," I heard Mira's heels click as she probably ran to grab something. "I didn't think you could cook and I wouldn't trust Natsu in the kitchen so I make you up some food that will last you a couple of days. I was going to make more, but I didn't know you'd be going home so early."

'_Mira's so thoughtful,'_ I thought. '_I wonder what it is?'_

_It looks like a few meals for both of us. I think she made your favorite too_, Natsu responded, acting as my eyes.

I smiled. "Thanks, Mira!"

Natsu took a couple of steps forward when we were stopped by another person. "Hey Natsu. Let me carry that. I can come to Lucy's house with you to help you get her all situated." It was Lisanna.

_I would like that. _Natsu thought, but then he said the opposite. "No, Lisanna. Thanks though." I tried to hold back my smile.

Natsu told Happy we were leaving, but he said that he would be fine home alone. Without Happy constantly talking or mumbling about fish, Natsu and I were silent the entire way to my house. He hasn't said anything about me leaving yet. He knew I didn't tell the others everything, and when he did ask, the link will ensure that I can't lie to him. Once we got to my house, Natsu set me on a chair next to the table.

'_I wonder how my spirits are?' _I reached for my keys, but my ring of keys were missing from my belt. '_No, no, no. Where are my keys?'_


	6. Chapter 6

**Natsu's POV**

"Calm down, Lucy. I have them." Natsu handed them to her greedy hands as she desperately reached out to him.

He watched her look through them trying to find Virgo's key. Natsu had to stop her shaking hands as she felt the style of every key. Natsu has been with Lucy so long, he noticed which keys where which. He took the keys from her hands and handed her Virgo's key.

She smiled gratefully as she thought '_thank you, Natsu.'_ Then she summoned Virgo. "Open gate of the Maiden! I summon thee, Virgo!" Lucy yelled.

A flash of light blinded Natsu as Virgo began to appear. He had to look away, but when he looked back, it wasn't Virgo who came.

"Lucy, you're okay!" Loki yelled, moving into hug Lucy.

_What's Loki doing h… _Natsu watched as Loki wrapped his arms around her. _Ouch! Too tight Loki! _Natsu heard Lucy think.

"Loki, what are you doing here?" He asked in a harsh tone, indicating that Loki needed to let go.

Loki loosened his grip to look at Natsu. He heard Lucy mentally take a deep breath. "Virgo told me Lucy was summoning her and I decided to come instead. I was really worried about her when I dropped her off." Loki stood up to be eye level with Natsu. Natsu noticed the irritation behind the words Loki said next. "Thanks for catching her. Sorry to put her into your care like that."

_Natsu… caught me?_ Natsu heard Lucy in his head, but he tried to ignore it. Natsu scratched the back of his head feeling a little embarrassed. "No problem. Well, she just wanted to make sure you were all okay, but she should really be getting some rest. She's not fully recovered."

Lucy looked guilty. "Right. I forgot she was hurt pretty bad. But so were you. You should be resting too."

Loki patted Lucy on the head. "Don't worry, Princess. I'm okay. It just took a lot out of me. I had to carry you through the celestial realm to get you back to Fairy Tail. The Fairy King wasn't happy with me, since I broke another rule, but everything is straightened out."

"Well, I'm glad your all okay." Lucy said. Natsu noticed that she seemed sad even though she was smiling.

"But," Loki looked away from Lucy and glared at Natsu. "If someone hadn't enticed you to leave, then maybe…"

"Loki, stop!" Lucy said. Natsu looked down at her and she was grabbing Loki's pant leg. "I, I need some rest. Will you tell everyone I'm okay?"

Loki nodded. "Yeah. I'll check on you tomorrow." With one last pissed look to Natsu, Loki disappeared.

Natsu looked at Lucy and saw her eyes were closed as she rested against the table. "You shouldn't have summoned anyone. You need to rest. Are you feeling okay?"

Natsu helped her stand, but the moment he felt her legs give out, he lifted her into his arms, bridal style, and carried her to the bed.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just need to sleep. I'm not fully recovered, but I just needed to know." She said as Natsu laid her down in her bed and covered her up.

She fell asleep in minutes. Natsu was also tired from watching her for the last few days without much sleep. So he grabbed a blanket and sat down in the orange chair she had in her room. He would normally just crawl into her bed with her, but he didn't know if he'd be able to sleep so close to her and not touch her wounds. Natsu took off his shirt and covered up with the blanket. Not long after, Natsu joined Lucy in sleep.

_There was fire everywhere. The villagers were screaming and running away from the building. Natsu was surrounded by a dark guild. Most of them looked seriously injured, but the heavy Master threatened them to fight on. Natsu grabbed another key. He was running out of energy. Natsu kept his eye on the Master. His eyes widened when his hand appeared from out of his pocket. He snapped his fingers and Natsu went flying. A beast had picked him up. He was lucky though; the giant claws were around his arms and not through his shoulders. Then it released him. _

No not me_, Natsu thought. _Lucy!

_Lucy fell towards the earth and was about to land in a pile of rubble when Virgo shot out from the ground and caught her._

"_We should get you out of here, Princess." Virgo said, but before she landed back on the ground something grabbed onto Virgo's back. Virgo spit out blood and dropped Lucy. _

_Lucy landed on the ground hard. She yelled in pain, but it wasn't anything compared to what came next. The beast flew in low and brought its claws down on her legs. The Master then called its beast back for the final blow. Tears were burning into the marks on her face. Why did she have to go alone? She thought._

_With her final ounce of energy, she cried out with all her might. "Natsu!"_

Natsu shot up in the chair. He was confused by what happened, but after realizing where he was everything came back to him; he remembered the link.

"Natsu…" He heard Lucy quietly say his name in her sleep. He looked over at her and saw her tossing and turning. "Natsu!" She said louder as she tried calling to him.

Natsu shot up from his chair and crawled under the covers next to Lucy. Her back was facing him, but the moment his heat reached her, she threw herself around and clung to him. Natsu was shocked. Her arm was around his bare chest and she was holding on so tight her nails were digging into his side. Lucy's head was on his chest and he could feel the wetness on her face. Lucy's been crying in her sleep. Natsu's rage spiked, but he knew all he could do for her was to hold her until the nightmare was over. Natsu pulled her close to him and rested his hand on her arm. Then slowly the tension in her body released and her lips stopped shaking.


	7. Chapter 7

**Lucy's POV**

When I woke up, a warm body was pressed to my back and an arm was enclosed around me. I was about to freak out, but I stopped when I noticed Natsu's scent. I had a nightmare; however, this one was real. I dreamed about what happened with the mission. Natsu must have noticed something. Suddenly feeling embarrassed, I tried to lift his arm so I could try to get up. Instead, Natsu growled behind me and pulled me closer to him. His hand was already touching the bruise on my left side, but now that he was holding me tighter, my side started to pulse with pain.

_Natsu… I need you… to wake up… _I thought trying to use the link to wake him up. I knew no matter how loud I yelled, he'd never wake didn't move. The pain in my side started to increase. _Natsu… _I pleased. _Natsu… your hurting me._

I heard Natsu gasp behind me and he pushed himself back so fast I heard a thud sound on the floor.

I rolled over to make sure he was okay, but I was closer to the edge than I thought and I ended up falling on top of him.

I heard the air leave his lungs as he started to laugh. "Ouch…" I said as I vibrated from him laughing underneath me. However, his laugh was contagious and I started to laugh with him in no time. I really didn't care how much it hurt me. Finally, we stopped laughing and we both started to sit up at the same time.

My breath caught when I realized I was straddling him on the floor. I could feel his face centimeters from mine and I had no idea what to do. I was so shocked from the situation that I couldn't move, or, thankfully, think. I could feel his heartbeat increase beneath my hands that were resting on his bare chest. I wish I could see, because right now I can't tell what he's feeling and he was trying just as hard as me to not think anything.

I felt him shift under me and my muscles being like jell-o, I almost fell into him.

_She called for me. I wasn't there to protect her from this_, Natsu thought. I flinched when he touched the bandages over my eyes. He was so gentle I almost didn't feel his fingers move down my face.

"Are you hungry?" He asked his quiet voice shaking slightly. "The food from Mira in the fridge."

I nodded as I started to get up. "Yeah, I can get it." I tried the best I could to at least stand, but Natsu gently lifted me up and sat me back on the bed.

"No, I'm going to take care of you." Natsu's voice was numb and I didn't know why.

Suddenly, a realization struck me. _Did he see my dream? Did he see it through the link?_ I was starting to panic.

Natsu responded. "I think I get it now," he said. "Why Loki looked at me that way, and why you don't want my help now." I heard him grab the food and start to put it on a plate for me. I didn't realize he would see my dream. "Listen Lucy. I'm so sorry. Everyone and I… We were so excited that Lissana was back that I forgot that you needed money for rent. I wanted to spend more time with Lisanna, so when she asked me if I'd go on a mission with her, I didn't hesitate. I didn't think you would go on a mission by yourself. I wasn't thinking about anyone else. Then, when you really needed me, I wasn't there to protect you. Loki was though. You were injured and could barely move. I should have been there!" He slammed his fist on the table, making me jump. "I should have been there when you needed me. I feel horrible, Lucy." I could hear the pain in his voice as he spoke.

Tears started to pour out of my eyes. I remembered how much I needed him and how much it hurt when I realized he wasn't there. I remembered Loki appearing in front of me with his own power so he didn't use mine. He saved me. I thought I could handle bringing in a criminal on my own, but _I_ was wrong. Not Natsu or Erza and they are all blaming themselves. I hated my decision was affecting them so much.

_I'm sorry, Natsu. _I thought to him, because there was no way I could say it. _I was upset. I thought none of you cared. I thought Lissana replaced me when she came back from the Edolas. I didn't realize… I didn't think…_

And then his arms were around me. I could tell we were both crying as he held me. We stayed like that for a while. Then I heard a tiny voice coming from Natsu. It was so distant that I barely heard it. _I don't know what I would do without you, Lucy,_ Natsu replied.

A knock on the door startled us, but I knew who it was. Wendy came to clean my eyes. She had to teach Natsu so that Wendy could go on missions with Erza, Grey, and Juvia. They said they would go on mission that rewarded a lot of money so that Natsu and I could have some of it until I was well enough to go on missions to make money for myself.

When Wendy cleaned my eyes, it hurt a lot, but I tried to act like it didn't hurt that much. Natsu, being in my head, knew I was faking it. He entangled his fingers into mine through the entire cleaning. Then Wendy tried to heal some of my smaller wounds. Since the cleaning took some of her energy, she couldn't heal the bigger claw marks. However, she did promise to come back after her mission to heal as much as she could.

After that, Natsu rarely let go of my hand. For the first few days, I could barely walk. Natsu had to carry me most of the time, but I tried to walk as much as I could. By the end of the week, I was able to walk around my house, but it still hurt to walk all the way from my house to the guild.


	8. Chapter 8

**Lucy's POV**

By the time our team got back, Natsu and I got so used to having the mind connection we barely talked out loud.

The guild was loud and I was trying to decide on what to eat. _Should I go with what I usually get or something new?_ I wondered.

_Come on, Lucy. You always get the same thing. _Natsu said. _If you really want something new, let me surprise you._

I slapped Natsu on the arm. He laughed and apologized out loud.

"Hello, Lucy, Fire-breath," Grey said shocking me. With being blind, I almost forgot he was here. "You want us in on the conversation?"

"What do you mean?" I asked him innocently.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, ICE BOY!?" Natsu asked. I knew he was getting into Grey's face.

I could feel the cold coming from Grey and the heat coming from Natsu, but his thoughts were telling a different story. _Everything is finally getting back to normal._

It made me smile. I heard the clink of armor come up to me. Erza gave me a giant hug without warning. I was a little healed but the bruising from when the monster dropped me was still heavy on my side. However, I smiled through the pain.

_Oww…_ I called out though I was still smiling.

_You okay, Lucy? _Natsu asked.

_Yeah, just armor going into my bruise. I'm fine._ With that confirmed, I heard the ruckus from Grey and Natsu's reunion continue.

Erza groaned and quickly let go. '_Watch out,' _I didn't mean to warn Natsu, but I probably should have anyway. Erza flew a dozen swords in Grey and Natsu's direction. Because of my warning, I heard Natsu laugh victoriously. He must have jumped away in time for the swords to only nail Grey to a wall by his clothing, which I wonder if they still were on.

I heard Grey as he struggled to get unstuck. "No fair! You had an early warning system."

But Natsu didn't have much of a warning the second time. I heard the woosh of air and Natsu swear in his head as he hit the wall next to Grey. I laughed harder than I had in weeks, it felt good.

Suddenly, I felt darkness surround me. I instantaneously fell to my knees.

_LUCY!_ "Erza let me go!" I could hear him, but I couldn't process anything he said.

I was so cold. The darkness felt like it was going all the way into me, reaching into me looking to grab my soul. Then I could see. The dark mist around me make everything fuzzy. I could barely hear Natsu. I think he was yelling for me.

_Natsu? _I thought slowly as if I didn't know how words work.

_Lucy! Are you okay? What's going on? _Natsu said, worry filled his voice.

_I don't know. Why am I so cold? _Then I remembered something. One of the members of the dark guild could drown a person in darkness. The darkness was a kind of dark ice that froze a person as their life was sucked out of them. When I went up against her, I felt it for a minute, but Virgo knocked her unconscious before it could really affect me. I remembered Virgo telling me about the mage's power. It was a darker version of ice so fire would have the same effect. _Natsu, don't hesitate, burn the air around me. Now, _I ordered him.

_What if I…_ Natsu started to protest.

_Natsu, you need to do it now!_ I yelled at him.

I saw the heat before I felt the flames dancing around my skin, but Natsu was in control and the flames never touched my skin; however, the heat skill hurt. When Natsu finished, the feeling of magic around me was gone. I felt myself sway and then a pair of arms picked me up before I passed out.

Natsu POV

Natsu picked Lucy up and carried her into the guild. He wasn't sure what had happened, but she felt cold and he didn't like it. Once Natsu laid her down in the infirmary on the second floor, Grey left to help Erza find the mage who did this to Lucy. Warren was keeping us all in contact with one another, but Natsu was fighting so hard to stay with Lucy. His anger was building, and he didn't know how much longer he could hold it in.

Thankfully, Lucy woke up in the next few minutes, which Natsu took as her being okay. In an instant, Natsu was flying out the window with Happy at his back. Yet, once he reached the building across the street from the guild. Lucy started screaming. Natsu's heart felt like he cracked in half when he heard her blood curdling screams. Lucy! No answer, 'LUCY! What's wrong?' But all Natsu could hear were her screams.

Natsu rushed back only to be hit in the gut by a sweating Lucy in pain. Levy was next to her having to hold her up, which explains why she knew where he was. At first, he was confused about why she was in pain. Then Lucy tried to explain.

You left me. You can't leave me. You're the only reason why the poison isn't eating away my brain. Porlyusica said you can't leave me or I feel the pain of the poison. He told you that and you didn't hear him like always. So please listen to me and stay by my side until this is over at least. Then you can run away to do whatever you want, Lucy begged.

Natsu could still see the remainder of the pain in her watery eyes. He pulled her out of Levy's arms and into a hug. I'm so sorry. I didn't think. I promise I will always be by your side until the day I die and even after that.

Good, you idiot, Lucy told Natsu.

Natsu looked around to see the girls looking in awe at the silent conversation and the guys just looking confused. Natsu surprised Lucy by picking her up bridle style ready to carry her off.

"Mira, tell Gramps I took Lucy back to my place. I think she'll be safer there since not many people can find it." Natsu called out to Mira who was behind the counter. Then he looked around for Happy. "Happy?"

"Aye, sir," Happy responded behind Natsu as he sped toward their home.

"I need you to circle our house. I will be on guard inside, but I need you to be watching the outside." Natsu explained as the house came into view.

"Aye," Happy said, excited to be helping.

Natsu watched Happy open his wings and fly off before he carried Lucy into his house. He went to lay her down on the hammock when Lucy freaked out. No. I'll fall through or roll it over. Either way, I'll fall out of it.

You're so cute when you're nervous, Natsu thought and Lucy's face turned bright red.

Natsu was about to apologize, but changed his mind at the last second. "Lucy, when was the last time I cleaned your eyes?"

Natsu bit his lip when Lucy flinched in his arms. It's had to of been almost a day since the bandages were changed and my eyes were cleaned

"Crap. Let me grab the stuff to do it." Natsu asked aloud. He quickly set Lucy down on the couch.

Natsu didn't want to put Lucy down. She was still freezing from that spell; however, he needed to examine her eyes. He gently removed her bandages and waited for her response.


	9. Chapter 9

**Lucy's POV**

I felt the warmth leave me as Natsu set me down. Hesitantly, I opened my eyes. At first everything was just bright, then it looked like there was a shadow in front of me. I guessed it was Natsu, but besides that everything was still extremely blurry and gave me a slight headache.

I closed my eyes. "I can sort of see, but only shadows. Everything else is blurry." I laid down on the couch so that my head was flat. "I guess the cleansing must be helping."

I smiled, but it quickly faded as I heard Natsu think _I hate this part._ I opened my eyes and this time I expected the pain as he began the treatment. It hurt a little more than the last time, but that was because they were getting better. After about a minute, I started to tear up. I couldn't always help it. The next couple minutes seemed like forever. Finally, the treatment stopped and the bandages were replaced on my eyes.

_Back to the darkness,_ I thought, but the sadness didn't last long. Natsu picked me up and placed me on top of his chest. At first, I was shocked and confused, but then I was consumed by warmth. I gladly accepted it.

_You're like a personal space heater, but you're also a good pillow. You' like a space pillow._ I thought to him not wanting to even move.

He vibrated under me slightly as he laughed. _Only for you._

_My personal space pillow_, it was my last thought before I fell asleep on his chest.

**Natsu's POV**

Natsu listened to Lucy's breathing slow and sleep quickly consumed her. He held her. He inhaled her scent. It was all he could do to not run after the culprit; the one that hurt her. His rage was building. He thought about how he wanted to burn the entire dark guild to a crisp just for looking at her.

Then Natsu looked down at Lucy. His heart ached with despair. 'Back to the darkness' is what Lucy said. As long as Natsu has known Lucy, she has always been afraid of the dark. Now, she was living in it twenty-four-seven.

Suddenly, a bright light appeared in the middle of the room. Natsu noticed the annoying orange hair come out of the gate and angered eyes pierce him behind a pair of sunglasses.

"Natsu, will you stop your whining." Loki said as he appeared to be rubbing his ears as though they were wounded. "It's not helping anyone to feel sorry like that."

Natsu waved him off, irritated that Loki was this stupid. "Go back. Lucy doesn't have the strength to keep you here. It could kill her."

Natsu closed his eyes waiting for Loki to vanish. Instead, he was hit in the back of the head. Natsu opened one eye as he caressed the back of his head. "You moron, I am here on my own power. I'm not that stupid."

"Well, then why are you here?" Natsu raised his voice getting irritated, but immediately felt bad when the sleeping blonde he was holding shifted.

"The Celestial King is worried. He said Lucy has done so much to help us that we should help her." Loki shoved his hands into his pockets not looking at Natsu. "I have been given a special power by the King to heal her eyes. It won't completely heal her brain, but it will heal the part that is affecting her eyes. Sit her up for me."

Natsu was shocked. He felt robotic in his movements as he sat up with Lucy in his arms. He moved out from underneath her and set her against the couch. He watched as Loki leaned forward, moved his hands from his pockets. He placed one hand on the couch to hold him up and the other on Lucy's eyes. Then Loki pressed his lips to Lucy's as a bright light exploded, blinding Natsu.

When the light disappeared, Natsu could feel his anger spike. Loki's lips were still locked with his Lucy's lips. Natsu grabbed Loki's collar and flung him across the room as the temperature increased.

"What the hell was that?" Natsu yelled at Loki.

Loki smiled, "I was healing her." Loki stood up will little energy.

_I couldn't have thrown him that hard,_ Natsu thought watching him struggle to stand, but Natsu was still mad at him. "You don't heal someone by kissing them."

Loki laughed at Natsu's protectiveness. "Well, for that spell, you do. Now if you don't mind—" Loki stopped when a sharp inhale from the couch. Then, he heard a sob.


	10. Chapter 10 - Last Chapter

**Lucy POV**

I heard a ruckus in the distance. I opened my eyes, but there was a cloth over my eyes. Half asleep, I didn't remember why it was there. I removed it. I saw Natsu and Loki fighting in the living room of Natsu's house. I was about to tell them to shut up as I closed my eyes again. Then my eyes shot open as I looked down at my hands. _I can see,_ I gasped. Natsu looked over at me shocked.

I couldn't help it _I can see_ was the only thought repeating over and over. My vision started to blur as tears fell from my eyes. _How?_ I asked Natsu.

_Loki,_ that was all Natsu could say. I looked up at Loki with the biggest, most real smile I have shown in weeks. "Thank you, Loki."

Then I saw Natsu standing like a shocked idiot looking at me with big eyes. His pink hair a mess like it always was. He was half smiling and I couldn't help it. I shot up from my spot on the couch. "Natsu!" I throw my arms around his neck almost knocking him over as I hugged him with my entire being.

'_I missed his salmon hair, and his eyes. Gosh, I can see him. I missed seeing him._' In that moment, I forgot he could hear me, but I also didn't care. I was too happy.

"Well, love birds, I need to go." I saw Loki starting to fad. "That spell took a lot out of me, so I'm going to rest. Give me about twenty minutes and I'll be good to fight, Princess." And with that he disappeared. I smiled feeling extremely thankful.

"Hey Lucy?" Natsu said. I realized that I still had my arms snaked around his neck. I blushed when I felt his hands resting gently on the small of my back and took a step back. His hands dropped to his side and he gave me a toothy grin. "I missed seeing that light in your eyes. Every time I had to clean your eyes and saw them, they were so lifeless. Now that you're all fired up… Let's go kick some ass!" Natsu's fists were covered in flames and I knew he was holding back.

"Hell yes!" I said as I followed him out of his small house and to the guild.

We went after the dark guild, but by the time we got there most of the members were taken down. The only person left standing was the Master of the guild. His creature was flying above him. It was exactly as I remembered it. Its arms were spread out with purple wings. The scales reflected the same purple. And the claws. They were sharp and ready to attack. Its claws were the only thing on its body that wasn't purple.

"Its probably cause of the poison." Natsu said. I looked over to see a concerned expression on his face. "Are you up for this?"

I nodded even though I was shaking. That thing almost killed me the last time. I didn't know if this time would be any different. I felt Natsu entangle his hand in mine.

I looked at him and he smiled. _This time you have me, _he thought.

I smiled and pulled out my keys. I grabbed a key and thrust it into the air. "Open gate of the Maiden. I summon thee, Virgo!" I yelled.

The bright light faded and two forms appeared in front of me. Virgo was standing next to Loki. It surprised me that he was here, but he wasn't here on my power.

"You think I'm going to leave the lizard to protect you after his stand up job last time?" He asked. "Pff. I won't let that thing hurt you again."

Virgo nodded. "Would you like to punish me for my performance last time, Princess?"

I couldn't help but smile. "I'm not going to punish you. It was my fault last time. Just be careful-"

We heard a loud rare and that thing dove towards us. I was lifted away from the scene by a small blue cat.

"Wow Happy. You came just in time." I said as I looked back, but Happy seemed to be in pain.

"Jeez, Lucy. Do you have to be so heavy?" He struggled to say.

My gratefulness was gone. "Shut up, you stupid cat!" A noise caused me to look down. The creature was staring up at us. "Happy, you might want to fly faster."

"I can't Lucy. You're too heavy!" Happy said and we started to descend.

The creature seemed to be smiling at us as he extended his wings. It surprised me when a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me to the ground. But before hitting the ground, Natsu turned me around so I was bridal style in his arms. He ran from the beast.

_You really pissed off that Master, didn't you Lucy?_ Natsu thought.

I looked up towards him to see that he was watching me. I saw Loki head in towards the Master and go to attack. Virgo joined him. He was holding them off pretty well, but there had to be a way to take him out. Then I had a thought. _If Natsu could distract the creature then I could get to the master and take him out. He couldn't take on three of us at once._

Natsu heard it. _No way. I'm not leaving you to deal with him by yourself. If something happens, and I get separated from you-_

_No Natsu,_ I didn't let him finish. _We need to separate. He probably knows I'm linked to someone; it's the only cure against that beast's poison. Since you were the only one that showed up with me, he probably already knows it's you. You need to separate from me. Its the only thing he won't see coming._

Natsu knew he couldn't argue with me. _Fine, but if you get injured at all, I'm coming right back to you. I almost lost you once, I'm not going to risk it a second time._ Natsu set me down, he covered his fists in flames, and used it to propel himself towards the creature.

I, on the other hand, went after the Master. I was right. As soon as he saw us separate, he began to falter. He made mistakes that allowed Virgo, Loki, and myself get in a couple of hits. Suddenly, I heard a loud cry from Natsu and couldn't help but look.

The beast was holding onto Natsu and flying away from me. I saw it and I knew what was coming. I heard Natsu's frantic thoughts as he watched me. Then, I felt the pain. It was like a hot iron was being pressed to the inside of my skull. It distracted Virgo and Loki. The tides turned. They were on the ground, weak, before I even knew what happened. I watched as the Master approached me. He stomped on my stomach and the air left my lungs. But I couldn't let this guy hurt me anymore. I got up. I staggered as I stood in front of him.

He laughed as he watched me. I gathered up all the strength I had left and got ready to kick him. I gave him a Lucy kick to the head and he staggered backwards. I dropped to the ground and could feel my body giving out. When I landed, black spots danced in my vision.

_NO! _I heard in my head. I knew that Natsu was closer now and the link was back, but I still didn't have the strength to get up. The poison took every ounce of energy I had.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu yelled. He let everything out. "How dare you hurt my Lucy! I'll make sure you never touch her again!"

I could hear what was going on, but I couldn't move.

"Lucy!" I heard Loki say.

But the only thing I was focusing on was Natsu's thoughts. _Please stay with me Lucy. I'll be right there. Hold on. Please for me. I love you too much. You can't leave me._

It was the last thing I heard before I gave into the darkness.

I woke up in the infirmary. I didn't feel pain. I sat up abruptly and searched the room. I didn't relax until I saw a Natsu next to me covered in bandages. He was smiling his big goofy smile.

"Ah your awake." I looked to the other side of my and saw the one who spoke. It was Porlyusica. "I have good news and bad news. The good news is that you're all healed up. Wendy made sure everything was healed before attending to Natsu. The runt demanded it. The bad news is that the other one took way too much damage from the creature. He has too much poison in him, so Wendy and I made sure the link was still in tact. You'll have to deal with it until Natsu heals now."

I looked back at Natsu. _You idiot,_ I thought.

Natsu thought back to me apologetically, _Sorry Lucy. I kinda throw caution to the wind when it started carrying me away from you. He scratched me a lot. Wendy said its nothing deep, but enough to get a lot of poison into my veins._

_Ugh, at this point, it would probably just be better if you moved in with me,_ I thought.

_Okay. _He thought.

I looked back to him and remembered what he said, I thought about the words he thought. Natsu loved me. I saw his face immediately turn bright red.

"I, uh, I didn't think about what I was thinking." He started mumbling.

"Don't worry Natsu, I love you too." I said. It didn't matter if I said it out loud or thought it. It was true and he was going to hear it. His expression turned to shock before he started smiling again. He got out of the bed and came right over to press his lips against mine.

The kiss said so much that words never could. Until he started to collapse. I pulled him to sit on my bed. I was about to tell him that he needed to be more careful when a little snicker came from behind us.

"He liiiiikkkkkkkkeeeeesssss you," Happy said from behind me.

I closed my eyes and grabbed a pillow. "Shut up, you stupid cat!" I yelled as I threw the pillow at Happy, but I was smiling the entire time, because it was true. Natsu did like me. He loved me and we were going to actually be together.


End file.
